This Love Is Ours
by sshaw101
Summary: Mr. Oliver, always walked down the road to the coffee shop to meet her, but today it was raining like the inner dome of heaven had fallen. As he was putting on a coat and grabbing his umbrella, he realized he could never miss a Tuesday with Jade-even after all of the pain she had caused. English prompts part 2 of 4. BADE - HINT OF JANDRE - JECKAT FAMILY


**Here I am, once again. So part dos of these little oneshots. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: nothing has changed in the past day. **

* * *

Names:

Tim/Mr. Jergens=Beck

Emily=Jade

Charlotte=Cat

Charlie=Andre

* * *

"Hi, what's your name? My name is Beckett James Oliver, but Mommy calls me Beck," he said to the little girl. She had brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes.  
"My name's Jadelyn, but call me Jade or you'll wake up underwater" she told him, then went back to what she was doing.  
"Well Jade, do you wanna be my friend?" the shaggy haired kindergartener asked.  
"Not really," she responded, "but I will be."

* * *

Jade and Beck became best friends. Days turned into weeks, which became months that turned into years. In second grade, Beck's dad got re-married and he moved into the house behind Jade's. The two would spend all their extra time in Jade's treehouse that overlooked both their yards. They'd play games, do arts and crafts, or just talk.

* * *

As close as they were, they still fought like crazy. Looking back on it, neither could remember what they were really fighting about, but things escalated quickly. In a matter of seconds, Jade got up and pushed Beck out of the tree house. She immediately rushed down, apologizing profusely, but the damage was done. When asked what happened, Beck told his parents he fell. Being a clumsy child, they believed him and never asked anything about Jade. She promised to spend every day after school entertaining Beck as recompense, but he could never be mad at her and she was instantly forgiven.

* * *

High school soon came around, and despite the drama that came with it, both were excited for the best years of their lives. Both of them had been accepted into Hollywood Arts, a prestigious performing arts school and found that they had almost identical schedules.

"Well then why was she over your house?" Jade screamed. She and Beck had been going out for a little over six month, but she still had her doubts.  
"I already told you we were doing a science project. Why can't you just trust me?" Beck shouted back.  
"I do. It's her I don't trust."  
"Jade, she's like one of the nicest people alive. She's not trying to steal me from you," he reassured his girlfriend.  
"Well I'm just saying. No one wears that much make up and those clothes to do a science project," she shouted exasperated.  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"I'm saying she was flirting with you, and don't try to deny it. I could see right into your house." Jade's vision was starting to become blurry as tear threatened to pour out of her eyes.  
"But she wasn't, or at least I wasn't flirting back," Beck defended himself.  
"Yes she was. Girls always flirt with you, but you never do anything about it. You just let them do it, and sometimes you do flirt back!"  
"I do?" he asked completely oblivious.  
"Yeah you do and I'm getting sick of it. Maybe we should take some time off. I'll see you whenever." With that she stormed back to her house, making sure no one saw the mess her makeup now was.

* * *

Beck was a total mess. Did he really do all she accused him of doing? Had he been that oblivious for so long? Then, the realization hit him. He had just lost the best thing that ever happened to him. Beck cried himself to sleep that night, and the next night, and the one after that. He felt empty without Jade in his life. It was like a piece of him died, a very large piece of him.

They made up a week later, but that time apart had been the longest seven days of their young lives. Sure their relationship was still rocky and they fought much more than normal couples did, but that was them. Both Beck and Jade put their focus into each other and just being young and spontaneous. They both graduated with straight A's and bought a small house together.

* * *

Beck and Jade were married straight out of high school, and by twenty one, had a daughter they named Caterina, or Cat for short. Beck had small acting job, while Jade decided to stay home to care for their daughter, but also write scripts. Things were looking up for the high school sweethearts. It wasn't until Beck received the lead role in a movie that their world came tumbling down. With more money, they bought a much bigger house. The movie also meant extra hours filming. Beck and Jade started to see less and less of each other and the strain on their marriage was evident. They were fighting even more than usual and Beck spent many nights on the couch. A week after Cat's fourth birthday, Beck came home to an empty house and a letter. Jade explained how they needed time apart and that she would be staying with her mother for the time being. He was free to come visit his daughter whenever, just to let her know he was coming first. The papers under the letter broke Beck's heart.

"Divorce?" he asked befuddled. Sure things were rough, but he never though it would come to this. When had things become so bad? Beck realized that he didn't know his wife anymore. Was her favorite color still purple? Did she still like cheese, but only on her pizza? Who was her favorite band? He just wished he could go back to when life was easier. Beck texted Jade and told her he'd be over first thing in the morning the next day. He wanted to talk things over and also make sure his daughter was okay and understood what was happening.

* * *

Within six months, their marriage was legally over. Beck and Jade still met every Tuesday for not only Cat's benefit, but also to just talk about life. Jade bought a small house, similar in size to their first one. With Cat starting full day school soon, she wanted to be closer so the commute wasn't as long. They decided to make the coffee shop halfway between their houses the meeting spot. Life apart was still new, but they were adjusting.

* * *

Before every "date" Beck would look through pictures and anything else that would help him remember the time when things were simpler. Today was especially hard, though. It was the anniversary of the day they met, all the way back in kindergarten. Jade always called him a sap, but he loved little anniversaries like this. They often made him think of how his life turned out and brought him an odd sense of comfort.

Beck, or as his ex-wife liked to call him from time to time, Mr. Oliver, always walked down the road to the coffee shop to meet her, but today it was raining like the inner dome of heaven had fallen. As he was putting on a coat and grabbing his umbrella, he realized he could never miss a Tuesday with Jade-even after all of the pain she had caused. Sure they had their rough patches, but deep down inside, they were still best friends. As he was heading out the door, Beck glanced at the large picture hanging by the door. It showed Beck and Jade with a two year old Cat walking on the beach. All three had wide smiles with the bright sun shining on their cheery faces.

* * *

The route to the coffee shop passed many special places: their old school, their first house, the park where Beck proposed, the church they got married in, and the restaurant they went to on their first date. Memories flooded Beck's mind and he couldn't help but feel happy and content.

"You remember Andre, right?" Jade asked uneasy. The two were deep in conversation sitting in their favorite little corner of the shop. Both had coffees in their hands: black with two sugars.  
"Of course. He was one of my best friends. Why?"  
"Well, I ran into him a while back. I didn't want to tell you cause I wasn't sure how you'd react and I wasn't sure if it was going anywhere and…"  
"Jade, just tell me, please."  
"Well, he proposed yesterday." Jade immediately looked down, scared of what her ex-husband would think.  
"That's great. I'm happy for you two. Have you told her yet?" Beck asked, referring to their daughter.  
"Not yet. As strange as it sounds, I think your opinion matters more than hers."  
"Jadelyn August West, you're my best friend. I miss seeing you happy and smiling. If he makes you happy, I'm glad you found him. Honest." As Jade talked more about Andre, her face lit up and her smile was huge. Beck could tell Andre made his ex-wife happier than she had been in a very long time. If he couldn't make her feel that way, Beck was glad someone else could. Jade and Beck had been through so much in their lives together, but he couldn't help but love her just the same, if not more.

* * *

**I guess it could be considered a little AU since Cat's their daughter, but I just love that. I feel this prompt just fit Bade so well. "He realized he could never miss a Tuesday with [Emily]-even after all the pain she had caused." I mean it literally screams them. I feel this was the one that inspired me to make all these Victorious. Doing that also made them funnier and easier to write. So I hope you liked it. We're half way through. If I don't post tomorrow, I hope everyone has a wonderful Mother's Day, or if you don't celebrate it, I guess have a nice Sunday then :/**

**-Sami**


End file.
